Arwena Greyback
Biografia Arwena Iounone Carrow przyszła na świat pewnego sierpniowego poranka, gdy tereny rodzinnej posiadłości zasnute były gęstą mgłą. Poród zaczął się wczesnym wieczorem, trwając przez długie godziny, nim do pani Emeliany nie dotarł z dawna oczekiwany magomedyk - ponoć najlepszy w hrabstwie - który jakimś cudem zażegnał kryzys spowodowany skrajnym wycieńczeniem leżącej w połogu kobiety. Być może to właśnie ta sytuacja miała wpływ na późniejsze stosunki pomiędzy matką a córką - nie, nie stworzyła się pomiędzy nimi żadnego rodzaju więź - choć równie duży wpływ na to mogły mieć inne czynniki. Na tamten moment najważniejsze zdawało się nijak nieokazywane szczęście z powodu tego, iż im obu udało się uniknąć szponów śmierci. Niespełna kilka godzin później dołączył do niego również zachwyt nad niezwykle - nawet jak na skłonność noworodków do naturalnej szpetoty - urodziwym dzieckiem, które z takim trudem opuściło łono pani na włościach. Jeszcze kilka godzin minęło do czasu, gdy młodzi rodzice rozpoczęli pierwsze przyjęcie z okazji narodzin kolejnego potomka. Tak, dokładnie tak - słaniając się na nogach, wciąż jeszcze dosyć mocno krwawiąc i czując ból całego ciała, Emeliana Carrow nakazała służącej przygotować najlepszą, najciaśniej sznurowaną suknię i najpiękniejsze, najbardziej niewygodne szpilki, a następnie pomóc sobie w ich przyodzianiu. Czyż nie było to wystarczająco dobrą zapowiedzią tego, jakie miało być życie małej Weny z matką-efekciarką i ojcem, dla którego także liczyło się zrobienie jak najlepszego wrażenia na szlacheckich przyjaciołach? Cóż, miało być trudno... I było... Pierwszy okres po narodzinach Arweny przepełniony był jednak zabawą, kolejnymi przyjęciami, spotkaniami i kwitnącym życiem towarzyskim. Kiedy tylko dziecka nie karmiła czy nie przewijała odpowiednio wybrana mamka, wycinane w drewnie i bogato zdobione łóżeczko otoczone było przez sąsiadki, koleżanki Emeliany, koleżanki koleżanek i wszystkich tych, którzy chcieli przyjrzeć się dziecku. Wśród nich znalazła się także Vulpecula Black - od jakiegoś czasu nosząca nazwisko Greyback i niezwykle zainteresowana młodszą córką przyjaciółki. Na tyle wyraźnie, iż jej pierwsza wizyta odbyła się bez obecności męża, jednak Camden towarzyszył jej już podczas każdej kolejnej. I choć propozycje układu dotyczącego zamążpójścia małej córki Carrowów padały z kilku stron, to właśnie swojej najlepszej koleżance ze szkoły - choć oficjalnie dumnemu Greybackowi - Emeliana nie była w stanie odmówić. Aneurin wyłącznie zaaprobował decyzję żony, opijając ją z ojcem rocznego Fenrira i cicho licząc na to, iż taka umowa nie okaże się kompletnym fiaskiem, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku jego starszej - na tamten czas czteroletniej - pociechy, której przyrzeczony narzeczony okazał się cierpieć na wyjątkowo paskudny przypadek hemofilii, przez co zaręczyny zostały zerwane. W końcu liczyły się międzyrodowe powiązania i dobre imię, czyż nie? Gdyby Arwena mogła wybrać jedno zdanie przewodnie związane praktycznie z całym jej życiem, zapewne brzmiałoby ono właśnie tak. Nie chodziło nawet o dobrze znane zastaw się, a postaw się, jakie od wieków wyjątkowo dobrze funkcjonowało wśród szlacheckich rodów czystej krwi, które chciały zyskać na znaczeniu. Choć i właśnie ten fakt zaważył praktycznie na całym jej losie, bowiem rodzina Fenrira już podczas ustaleń dotyczących ustawionego małżeństwa dzieci zmagała się z finansowymi problemami, chcąc jednak przekonać wszystkich dookoła o obfitości majątku i dalszym powodzeniu w biznesie. Być może życie Weny potoczyłoby się całkowicie inaczej, gdyby ktoś dostatecznie szybko dostrzegł, iż rozrzutność jej przyszłych teściów była wyłącznie elementem starannie zaplanowanego pokazu. Tak się jednak nie stało, a ona od wczesnego dzieciństwa musiała żyć z myślą, iż kiedyś poślubi kogoś, kogo nawet nie znała. Nie czuła się jak towar, bo nie znała innej rzeczywistości, a jednak nim była. Układy między szanowanymi rodzinami wyznającymi kult czystej krwi liczyły się przecież nader wszystko. Relacje Fenrir Greyback Zgodnie z umową, jaka została zawarta między głowami obu rodów, Arwena od urodzenia była przyrzeczona Fenrirowi. Żadne z nich nie miało nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Decyzja została podjęta przez kogoś innego i była... Lekko mówiąc - fatalna w skutkach. Choć Arwena z czasem przestała próbować sprzeciwiać się woli męża, stając się mu uległą i bez słowa wykonując jego polecenia, nigdy tak naprawdę nie nauczyła się go kochać. Dla niego była zaś tylko elementem wyposażenia. Ot, czymś potrzebnym do zajmowania się domem i płodzenia dzieci. Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczyła, zabierając swój żal do grobu. Alec Greyback Najstarszy syn - źródło zarówno największej radości, jak i najgorszego smutku. Łudząc się, iż Fenrir nie będzie miał na niego aż takiego wpływu, od samego początku starała się wychować go na kogoś innego niż jego własny ojciec. Niestety, odniosła wyłącznie połowiczne zwycięstwo, zmagając się przy tym z masą zmartwień, jakich dostarczały jej jego wybryki. Kochała go, nigdy nie miała przestać go kochać, jednakże wiadomość o dołączeniu do grona Śmierciożerców była dla niej niczym nóż wbity prosto w serce. Choć zawsze jej pomagał, nie była w stanie zaakceptować tej decyzji, więc nic o niej nie mówiła. Milczała, obawiając się go stracić. Sage Greyback Drugie w kolejności dziecko, którego jednak Arwena nie miała okazji bliżej poznać. Choć wiedziała o tym, iż pod sercem nosiła bliźnięta, po dosyć trudnym porodzie poinformowano ją o oddaniu młodszego dziecka na wychowanie ojcu męża. Ponownie - nie miała przy tym nic do powiedzenia, zmuszona do zaakceptowania takiej sytuacji i milczenia. Nigdy nie zapomniała jednak o swoim dziecku, tym bardziej nie mogąc przeboleć straty, gdy Fenrir na jego miejsce przyprowadził swojego bękarta do ich domu. Astoria Greyback Córka wręcz do złudzenia przypominająca Arwenie młodszego brata - Atticusa. Nie, nie z wyglądu, choć ten też upodabniał ich do siebie. Najważniejszy okazał się bowiem charakter, sposób spojrzenia na świat, jaki oboje dzielili. Wena dostrzegała to od samego początku, choć dosyć szybko przyszło jej stracić Astorię, gdyż jej zbyt beztroskie zachowanie i niewyparzony język denerwowały Fenrira na tyle, iż ten postanowił pozbyć się kłopotu. Robił to raz, drugi, trzeci... Do skutku, nie zwracając uwagi na prośby i błagania żony. Aż wreszcie Tori zniknęła z ich domu, a Arwena nie mogła nawet do niej napisać, trzymana w niepewności, co do losu pociechy. Seth Greyback Trzeci w kolejności syn, którego Arwena nie mogła nie kochać, jednak nie potrafiła pokochać do końca, gdyż był zdecydowanie zbyt mocno podobny do Fenrira - zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i zachowania. Starała się wychować go na ludzi... Naprawdę usiłowała to zrobić, jednak nie mogła walczyć z ludzką naturą. Z bólem serca patrzyła na coraz to gorsze czyny Setha, w pewnym momencie robiąc coś, czego żadna matka nie powinna się dopuścić. Zaczynając wzywać wszystkie istniejące siły, by ulżyły chłopakowi, zabierając go do siebie. I tak właśnie się stało. Ku jej późniejszym wyrzutom sumienia, Seth zginął podczas jednej z wielu pomniejszych akcji Śmierciożerców, do których grona należał. Zabity jednak nie przez aurora czy cywila, a jego własnego przyjaciela. Ona zaś nie mogła darować sobie myśli, iż w pierwszym momencie odetchnęła z ulgą. Aleta Greyback Jak dla wszystkich swoich najbliższych, Arwena chciała dla niej wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Nie mogła nie spoglądać na Aletę, nie widząc w niej zatrważającego podobieństwa do samej siebie z młodych lat. Nie chodziło w tym wyłącznie o wygląd, lecz pragnienie ucieczki z magicznego świata, jakie obie dzieliły. Niestety, nie mogła dać córce tego, czego dla niej pragnęła. Musiała przecież zgadzać się ze zdaniem męża, przynajmniej oficjalnie. Patrzyła więc na to, jak kolejne życie zmienia się przez twarde zasady i nieludzkie reguły. Z zewnątrz przybierając maskę spokoju, wewnątrz czując niezdrowe bicie skrzywdzonego serca. Esdras Greyback Najmłodszy synek, którego wcale nie chciała powoływać na ten okrutny świat, jednakże pokochała od samego początku. Pragnąc zachować w nim to, co najlepsze, ze wszystkich sił starała się sprawić, by nie stał się kolejną ofiarą działań ojca, dlatego przy Fenrirze była dla niego nad wyraz surowa. Tylko po to, by za jego plecami rozpieszczać swoją małą pociechę, opowiadając Esdrasowi coraz to bardziej wymyślne bajki, piekąc z nim ciasteczka - w niewielkich ilościach, by nikt inny się o tym nie dowiedział - i ucząc go, że bycie łagodnym nie oznacza bycia złym. Niestety, jej przedwczesne odejście z tego świata sprawiło, iż nie mogła być dla niego taką matką, jaką powinien mieć. Arawis Mulciber z d. Carrow Arawis od zawsze uważała się za lepszą. Dziedzicząc charakter ich wspólnej matki, twardo dążyła do wyznaczonych przez siebie celów, niejednokrotnie prawie po trupach młodszego rodzeństwa. Maska nieczułej, zimnej manipulantki, jaką przyjęła starsza siostra Arweny, skutecznie odgrodziła je od siebie. Kiedy Wena była mała, co prawda, starała się jakoś dotrzeć do Arawis, przebić przez mur stworzony z pychy, dumy i poczucia wyższości, jednakże poległa. Kobiety rozstały się w bardzo chłodnych, wręcz oziębłych stosunkach, gdy starsza z nich wyszła za mąż za starego Mulcibera - prawie trzy razy starszego od małżonki, lecz wprost niemoralnie bogatego i wpływowego. Atticus Carrow Dwa lata młodszy brat Arweny, którego los pokarał przynależnością do złej rodziny. Choć starał się być dostatecznie dobry i twardy, by zasłużyć na przychylność rodziców, Wena doskonale wiedziała, że był na to zbyt delikatny, za bardzo uczuciowy. Wielokrotnie przełykając łzy goryczy, patrzyła na to, jakich zniszczeń w jego psychice dokonywało środowisko. Starała się o niego dbać, pocieszać go i opiekować się nim - przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogła. Gdy jednak odeszła, wychodząc za mąż za Fenrira, matka odcięła ją od Atticusa. Ten zaś niedługo potem całkowicie zniknął, jakby wyparował w przeciągu ułamków sekundy. Ponoć udało mu się odnaleźć szczęście, przynajmniej na chwilę, nim ponownie go nie stracił. Słyszała też wieści o jego domniemanej przynależności do grona przeciwników Śmierciożerców, jednak niespecjalnie w to uwierzyła, bo jakiekolwiek brutalne działania - choćby nawet w imię dobra - zawsze go odstraszały. Aracus Carrow Najstarszy brat Weny tudzież Pan Idealny. Oczko w głowie matki i wierna kopia ojca - przynajmniej w oczach Aneurina, bowiem prawdą było to, iż Aracus był od niego znacznie bardziej porywczy i okrutny, zwłaszcza względem młodszego rodzeństwa - a także najprawdziwsza zmora Arweny. Upokarzając ją na każdym kroku, starał się jej pokazać, jak niewiele znaczyło istnienie drobnej kobietki. Niszczył wszystko to, co ona starała się zbudować, podrzucając jej kłody pod nogi, by następnie naskarżyć na nią matce. To on był osobą, która powiadomiła ją o wypadku i domniemanej śmierci Floriana. I choć nigdy nie powiedział jej tego prosto w oczy, była bardziej niż pewna, że sam stał za tą tragedią. Nic więc dziwnego, iż nawet nie starała się naprawić ich więzi. Zwłaszcza że Aracus przez jakiś czas był też koleżką Fenrira od butelki i to właśnie on - podczas wyjazdu do Francji - poznał jej męża z matką Duncana. Aneurin Carrow Dla Aneurina liczyło się wyłącznie zadowolenie wymagającej żony, przez co nigdy nie udało mu się stworzyć więzi z którymkolwiek z dzieci. Nieco łagodniejszy od Emeliany, żył we własnym świecie, nader wszystko pragnąc również świętego spokoju. Jako esteta, tradycjonalista oraz prawdziwy przedstawiciel szlachetnego rodu, oddawał się przyjemnościom związanym z wysokim statusem społecznym. Nie chciał słuchać o problemach, niepotrzebnie zaprzątać sobie myśli czy dostrzegać zmian w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. Pasował mu ten idealny obraz rzeczywistości, jaki sam sobie stworzył. To jego żona zajmowała się sprawami związanymi z ich potomstwem, on wyłącznie potwierdzał jej racje, wydając Arwenę za tego, kogo Emeliana - przynajmniej na tamten czas - uznała za dostatecznie wpływowego. Emeliana Carrow z d. Travers Matka, która nigdy nie zasługiwała na to, by ją tak nazywać, bowiem własne dzieci były dla niej wyłącznie narzędziami wzmacniania wpływów wśród innych czystokrwistych rodów. Osoba wyjątkowo oschła, dumna i nieprzyjazna, zdecydowanie faworyzująca najstarszego syna, który był dla niej kimś na kształt boskiego bytu. Arwena i reszta nie mieli tyle szczęścia, większość czasu wychowywani przez rozmaite niańki - zmieniające się na tyle często, iż nie sposób było się do nich przywiązać - a następnie zwyczajnie postawieni przed faktem dokonanym, jakim było ustawione małżeństwo. Emeliana Carrow była perfekcjonistyczną tyranką i tak właśnie zapamiętała ją Wena. Florian Jones Był pierwszą i jedyną miłością Weny, choć nigdy nie mogła wcielić w życie ich planu ucieczki od magicznego społeczeństwa. Poznali się jeszcze w szkole, gdy przypadkowo walnął ją tłuczkiem - nie, nie grała w Quidditcha; siedziała z koleżankami na trybunach, obserwując mecz Slytherin przeciwko Gryffindorowi - posyłając go w widownię. Znokautował ją jak nikt, na moment pozbawiając przytomności. Gdy już ją odzyskała, to właśnie on był tym, który pochylał się nad nią i panikował, że chyba zabił człowieka. Kilka kolejnych sekund świadomości - którą za moment na powrót straciła - i parę przeprosinowych wizyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie się znalazła, wystarczyło, aby nawiązali specyficzną więź. Wpierw przyjacielską, czysto platoniczną, później głębszą. To właśnie Florian pokazał jej, co to znaczy kochać, choć oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że była przyrzeczona komu innemu. Ian namawiał ją do zniknięcia, odejścia z domu, wyjazdu w nieznane, jednak ona zbyt długo się wahała. Chciał o nią walczyć, lecz sam poległ, ulegając wypadkowi podczas stażu na terenie smoczej kolonii. Arwena do końca wierzyła, że stawi się po nią w dniu ślubu, przerwie ceremonię i wyrwie ją z tego koszmaru. Pamiętny dzień przyniósł jej jednak wyłącznie informację o jego krytycznym stanie. Florian Jones zniknął z życia młodej pani Greyback, a ona do końca swoich dni zastanawiała się, czy przeżył. Alyssa Meadowes Poznały się podczas jedynej wizyty Arweny u najstarszego syna i praktycznie od razu przypadły sobie do gustu. Przynajmniej nieoficjalnie, bowiem Wena nie zamierzała rozpowiadać o tej znajomości, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z nieczystej krwi Alyssy i pragnąc - dla ogólnego bezpieczeństwa - zataić informację o związku młodych. Jej samej, co prawda, nie przeszkadzało odstąpienie od czystokrwistych reguł, ale zbyt dobrze znała otoczenie i Fenrira, by wierzyć, że coś takiego zostanie zwyczajnie zaakceptowane. To zaś stało się przyczyną kolejnych zmartwień Arweny oraz wewnętrznego dylematu. Lubiła partnerkę syna, uznawała ją, nie chciała zachowywać się tak jak własna matka, ale... Ale. ''Właśnie. To była ciężka do przetrawienia sytuacja. Duncan Favreau Arwena praktycznie od samego początku wiedziała, że Fenrir nie nawykł do posiadania jednej kobiety, więc nie była zaskoczona, gdy pewnego dnia - jeszcze podczas jej pierwszej ciąży - oznajmił, że będzie mieć dziecko z inną kobietą. Nie mogła powiedzieć, by jej to nie zabolało, jednakże przynajmniej nie musiała widywać tamtej kobiety ani zadawać się z owocem zdrady męża. Tak przynajmniej sądziła... Do czasu, gdy małżonek nie przyprowadził Duncana do domu, oznajmiając, że chłopczyk zajmie miejsce wśród rodziny. Od tej pory - dostrzegając różnice w zachowaniu Fenrira w stosunku do ich wspólnych dzieci i do jego bękarta - nieustannie biła się z myślami. Nie chciała źle traktować kogoś, kto przecież nie miał wpływu na to, że się urodził, ale... Jednocześnie nie potrafiła patrzeć na niego i nie czuć bólu. Wewnętrzny sprzeciw był zbyt silny, by kiedykolwiek prawdziwie pokochała Duncana. Zawsze był dla niej tylko ''zastępczym dzieckiem. Wygląd Arwena już we wczesnym dzieciństwie charakteryzowała się tym specyficznym urokiem, który sprawiał, że koleżanki jej matki wyjątkowo długo pochylały się nad kołyską, znajomi ojca klepali go po ramieniu, gratulując mu dobrze wykonanej roboty, a obcy oglądali się na ulicy. Krótko mówiąc - była prześlicznym niemowlęciem. Takim, na które aż chce się patrzeć, nie spuszczając z niego oka. Niestety - ot, trochę paradoksalnie - nie sprawiło to, iż niańki pchały się drzwiami i oknami wprost do domu Carrowów. Odstraszała je kiepska sława młodej matki, która w gronie guwernantek znana była jako chorobliwa perfekcjonistka z dnia na dzień wywalająca opiekunki na bruk i wystawiająca im jak najgorsze referencje za uwodzenie męża. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, iż nad małą Weną zachwycały się tłumy. Czy sprawiały to jej duże, błyszczące i prawie czarne oczy, czy lekko kręcące się włosy o nasyconym, ciemnobrązowym kolorze, czy wyjątkowo ładny i szeroki uśmiech... Arwena Iounone Carrow była określana mianem cudownego dziecka. Nie trwało to jednak wiecznie, przynajmniej nie dla Emeliany, która bardzo szybko zaczęła dostrzegać domniemane wady w wyglądzie młodszej córki. O zgrozo!, jasna i krystalicznie czysta skóra dziewczynki z czasem zaczęła nabierać bardziej opalonej, złocistej karnacji, a w okolicach nosa pojawiło się kilka paskudnie ciemnych piegów. Jak na złość, Arwena nie rosła też dostatecznie szybko, nabierając przy tym znacznie więcej ciała niż to przystało pannie z dobrego domu. Bardzo szybko stała się też posiadaczką całkiem pokaźnych piersi, co w pewien pokrętny sposób stało się powodem zazdrości jej matki. Ta zaś na początku próbowała sznurować biust córki, jednak ostatecznie musiała zadowolić się wyłącznie wciskaniem pociechy w coraz to ciaśniejsze gorsety, by chociaż zredukować ilość widocznego tłuszczyku ''na boczkach panny. Największy ból pani Carrow tkwił jednak we wzroście Weny, który - po pierwszych kilku latach - nagle zaczął szybować w górę. Młoda dziewczyna dosłownie wystrzeliła jak z procy, przyprawiając matkę o zawał serca na samą myśl o tym, iż Arwena wkrótce może stać się niewymiarowym wielkoludem, którego nikt nie zechce. A przecież miała być zgrabną i powabną szlachcianką - idealną do zaślubin z kimś, komu była przyrzeczona od dziecka, a kto mógł przecież jeszcze się wycofać, okrywając hańbą ród Aneurina i Emeliany. Całe szczęście, paranoiczne niepokoje okazały się nietrafione, ponieważ równie szybko, co zaczęła rosnąć, zatrzymała się na niespełna metrze i sześćdziesięciu pięciu centymetrach wzrostu. To uspokoiło jej rodzicielkę na tyle, iż ta ponownie powróciła do wcześniejszych oskarżeń o zbyt ciemną karnację, zbyt dużą ilość piegów, zbyt wysoką wagę i włosy, które nijak nie chciały się układać. Nieustanne powtarzanie tej samej śpiewki sprawiło, iż młódka zaczęła jeść jeszcze mniej - choć już wcześniej nie wrzucała w siebie całych dwudaniowych obiadów - starając się dopasować do ''drobnokościstego ''ideału matki. Niestety, poza pogorszeniem się stanu włosów i skóry dziewczynki oraz częściową utratą blasku w jej oczach - za jego całkowite wygaśnięcie odpowiadali tylko inni ludzie - nie przyniosło to większych efektów. Zwykła osoba powiedziałaby, iż taka właśnie była uroda Weny, jednakże o ile pulchne niemowlę było ''śliczne, o tyle krągła nastolatka nie odpowiadała już wszystkim. Zwłaszcza że jej naturalny urok przygasał z dnia na dzień, zastępowany przez smutne spojrzenia i nieobecne, melancholijne uśmiechy. Jakby tego było mało, Arwena zyskała paskudną skłonność do garbienia się, jakby wciąż jeszcze słyszała ostre słowa o wielkoludach ''i ''paskudnych olbrzymach, dodatkowo starając się ukrywać bardziej obfity biust, aby nie zmagać się z docinkami o prostytutkach z Nokturnu. Dopiero późniejsze lata i pragnienie bycia dla kogoś piękną sprawiły, iż dziewczyna zaczęła przykładać większą wagę do tego, by zacząć chodzić z gracją, przestając kulić się w sobie. Co prawda, nie chciała zachowywać się niczym prawdziwa szlachcianka, ponieważ to mogłoby zmieszać jej nieszlacheckiego wybranka, jednakże z zainteresowaniem zaczęła ponownie zagłębiać się w sztuczki, jakie stosowała jej starsza siostra. Przeprosiła się z obcasami i gorsetami, a także - na przekór Emelianie - głębszymi dekoltami. Dojrzała do tego, aby chcieć czuć się dobrze dla samej siebie i kogoś, kto i tak ją doceniał, nie dla swojej matki. Odnalazła przy tym swoją paletę kolorów, gustując w ciepłych, nasyconych kolorach i szczególnym upodobaniem obdarzając ubrania wykonane z atłasu. Przestała też czesać włosy w wymyślne fryzury, pozwalając im luźno opadać na ramiona i naturalnie się kręcić. Przez chwilę myślała, że być może uda jej się utrzymać własny styl. Przynajmniej do czasu ślubu. Nikt - ani Arwena, ani tym bardziej jej rodzice - nie spodziewał się, że ustawione małżeństwo z Fenrirem Greybackiem okaże się nie tylko tym, co ostatecznie zgasiło ostatnie iskierki w czarnych oczach dziewczyny, lecz także tym, co nagle wpłynęło na jej stan majątkowy. Ślub miał sprawić, iż status młodej szlachcianki nie ulegnie zmianie. Miał zapewnić jej dobrobyt i możliwość dalszego zachowywania się jak na damę przystało, ubierania się jak na damę przystało. Niestety, kilka miesięcy po zamążpójściu Weny, Greybackowie utracili prawie cały majątek. Ona zaś chodziła w swoich starych sukniach do czasu, gdy ich materiał nie zaczął się wycierać, drzeć, gdy śnieżnobiałe koronki nie pożółkły, a sztuczne kwiaty nie zaczęły rozsypywać się w palcach. Ciemnobrązowe loki zaczęły się plątać, więc ścięła je na długość ramion. Oczy już tak często się nie śmiały, więc zalała je łzami w poduszkę. Obcasy butów poodpadały, więc nauczyła się kilku marnych zaklęć. Ubrania zaczęły przypominać dziergane obrusy, więc naznaczyła palce ukłuciami igły. Zastąpiła uśmiech całkowitą melancholią, oszczędzając go dla tych, którzy naprawdę na niego zasługiwali. A potem odeszła... Dopiero w trumnie na powrót wyglądając beztrosko - zachwycając jak w dzieciństwie, gdyby tylko mogła kogoś zachwycić. Usposobienie Od samego początku zdawało się jasne, iż Arwena nie była typową przedstawicielką swojego rodu. Zbyt delikatna, wrażliwa i uczuciowa, współczuła wszystkiemu i wszystkim, epatując niezwykłym ciepłem. Nie rozumiała niechęci do mugoli, nie gardziła mugolakami, nie dzieliła ludzi na klasy. Jej podbródek praktycznie nigdy nie unosił się ku górze w wyrazie wyższości, ponieważ nie miała najmniejszego powodu, by czuć się lepszym człowiekiem, jeśli tylko przypadek sprawił, iż przyszła na świat w szlacheckiej rodzinie. Niestety, takie a nie inne warunki wychowania oraz łatka szlachcianki, jaka przyległa do niej już pierwszego dnia na peronie ekspresu Londyn-Hogwart sprawiły, iż ciężko jej było znaleźć przyjaciół. Nie mówiąc nawet zbyt wiele o tym, iż starsze rodzeństwo w tym samym domu - od pokoleń, niezależnie od charakteru, większość Carrowów trafiała do Slytherinu - skutecznie utrudniało Wenie nawiązywanie kontaktów z nieodpowiednimi osobami, jakimi byli prawie wszyscy uczniowie spoza grona szlachetnie urodzonych. I gdyby nie zrządzenie losu, które doprowadziło do zaistnienia jej relacji z Florianem, Arwena najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie zaczęłaby otaczać się większą liczbą znajomych. O zgrozo!, w lwiej części z Gryffindoru. Okres szkolny nie był więc dla niej aż tak traumatyczny jak mogła się tego obawiać. Większe problemy sprawiało jej powracanie do domu na wszelkie święta, wolne okresy czy wakacje, bowiem tam musiała zachowywać się jak na dumną, opanowaną i wyrafinowaną pannę przystało, a jakiekolwiek większe oznaki wesołości spotykały się z oschłą reprymendą. Nienawidziła powrotów do rodziców, chodzenia na bzdurne bale czy inne wydumane uroczystości. Pragnęła być wolna i szczęśliwa, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy - i tak naprawdę jedyny - w kimś się zakochała. Niestety, mimo prób przekonania ją do porzucenia dotychczasowego życia i ucieczki jak najdalej od toksycznego kręgu czystokrwistych czarodziejów, przyzwyczajenia nie pozwalały jej na podjęcie takiego kroku. Obawiała się nieznanego świata, bo właśnie tak została wychowana - w przekonaniu, iż wyłącznie arystokratyczne kręgi mogą jej zapewnić bezpieczeństwo oraz dobrobyt. Choć kochała do bólu, nie mogła pokonać własnej natury. Była na to za słaba psychicznie, zbyt bojaźliwa, pozwalając, by rodzina ostatecznie zabiła w niej większość pewności siebie i praktycznie całą radość z życia, której wątłą cząstkę odzyskała po narodzinach dzieci. Tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chcąc, Wena stała się kolejnym potwierdzeniem reguły, iż dostatecznie długo strofowana i gnębiona osoba może ostatecznie stać się plastyczną gliną w rękach kogoś, kto chce ją dopasować do swojej woli. Wpierw robili to rodzice i rodzeństwo, później zaś mąż. Ona zaś nigdy nie znalazła w sobie na tyle siły, aby odkryć, jak silna ostatecznie była. Umarła taka jaka była przez większość czasu - cicha i niezauważalna. Zdolności magiczne Arwena nigdy nie wykazywała zbyt dużych zdolności czarodziejskich, jednak - ku zadowoleniu rodziców - miała dokładnie trzy lata, gdy zaczęła wykazywać pierwsze oznaki magii. Zawsze radziła sobie dobrze z podstawowymi czarami, nie miała problemów z zaklęciami użytkowymi i umiała uwarzyć najpotrzebniejsze eliksiry. Najlepiej czuła się jednak podczas wykonywania zajęć związanych z zielarstwem, choć rodzice nie chcieli słyszeć o prowadzeniu przydomowego ogródka, bowiem było to zajęcie służby, zaś w dorosłym życiu musiała zająć się całym wachlarzem problemów związanych z posiadaniem nie''szczęśliwej gromadki dzieci i domem na głowie. Mimo to, mając dwadzieścia pięć lat, postanowiła zasiać kilka rodzajów ziół przy najbardziej oddalonej części płotu, potajemnie się nimi zajmując, aby nie narazić się na warknięcia męża, że ''traciła czas. Dobrze czuła się również w dziedzinie opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, mając okazję opiekować się kilkoma psami - dopóki każdy kolejny nie został wystawiony przez Fenrira do walki - i kotami, nim nie zostały przez niego utopione w pobliskim strumyku. Zawsze marzyła przy tym, by ponownie wsiąść na grzbiet konia, jedynego kopytnego widząc jednak, gdy małżonek przyniósł go upolowanego na obiad. Ona sama nie potrafiła odnaleźć się ani w zaklęciach defensywnych, ani ofensywnych, ani nawet prostych działaniach z obrony przed czarną magią. Zresztą... Jaki był sens bronienia się przed nią, skoro obie części rodziny - ta starsza i ta nowsza - nie stroniły od wykorzystania nawet najpaskudniejszego rodzaju klątw? Nie znała się też na astrologii, umiejąc wyłącznie odróżnić pełnię od nowiu, ani wróżbiarstwa. Numerologia była jej prawie całkowicie obca, nie miała do czynienia ze starożytnymi runami, a z mugoloznawstwa wiedziała dokładnie tyle, ile dowiedziała się od Floriana. Jednym słowem - była przeciętną czarownicą i nie miała okazji sprawdzić swoich sił. Kategoria:Postaci